Electronic devices can enable computer vision by duplicating the abilities of human vision by electronically perceiving and understanding an image. In some cases, the electronic device will follow or track the movements of a set of interest points or objects in an image sequence. In particular, the electronic device can track the movements of a human hand to implement a user-interface with the electronic device. The ability to provide a hand-tracking mechanism is fundamental in implementing a natural user interface based on hand gestures. This is especially true in Virtual Reality (VR) and Augmented Reality (AR) applications. A gesture recognition mechanism is crucial to enabling a natural user interface in such applications.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.